


He Left

by breakums



Category: Monster High
Genre: Boo York if we were allowed to have homosexuals, F/F, Make Out Session, TV Special: Boo York Boo York, i wrote part of this in church, why is there no content of these two I’m starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: He left her. Just like that.
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Cleo de Nile/Frankie Stein
Kudos: 6





	He Left

**Author's Note:**

> yeah warning they do make out what about it . they’re lesbians harold. but I also ship deuce and cleo so don’t see this as some sort of anti fic. I love both these relationships actually

The black, make-up filled tears dripped down onto her new dress. It was getting dirtier by the seconds, she didn’t pay it much mind. Deuce left her. He left. No matter how much she told him that they belonged together. He said it was over and left.

So here she was. Sobbing. Because the boy she had never felt more connected to felt like he wasn’t enough for her. He was enough-! He was more than enough, he was perfect.

He didn’t believe it.

When Frankie knocked on the door rapidly, she didn’t hear it though her cries. Another set of knocks. Only the sound of her tears dripping onto the pristine floors.

Frankie barged in after a bit, gasping when she saw Cleo’s unseemly state. Dress stained, make-up running down her face, and never ending tears.

Cleo couldn’t speak, she couldn’t explain what had happened. “Cleo... I’ve never seen you like this...” Frankie pulled over a plush chair and sat down. Her arm reached over to rub Cleo’s shoulder.

“I- He left me!” She screamed, making Frankie’s eyes widen even more. It took her a bit to process. He. Left her..? Who was he? Deuce. Left. Deuce left Cleo? “Why?!”

“He thinks he’s not enough for me - but he’s more than I could ever want!” Cleo wiped away black tears trying to find their way into her mouth. “I feel so... lost?”

Frankie sighed. She had tried talking to Deuce on the way into the building. He refused to speak to her, only turning his head away. There was no way he would speak to her now.

“I don’t know how you feel at all. But I’m here for you. I’ll try to help you, in any way I can.” She frowned at Cleo’s now curled up figure, only wanting her to feel better. “Just stay here with me, please.”

Frankie got up and sat next to Cleo on the couch. She detached her hand and let it run free. Cleo shuddered as it slithered up her back and set itself down to slowly rub the crook of her neck. “It’s okay. I’m here. It’ll get better.” Her fingers twirled inside the girl’s hair.

Sniffles escaped her mouth as she firmly gripped the loose bandages attached to her body. Blue-ish fingers moved to touch around said bandages, before moving to intertwine themselves with her own. 

She had to bite back a gasp at the action. She and Frankie had been rather close - but never this way. Cleo turned to look to the girl beside her. Their eyes locked together, she blinked profusely. 

“I-“

Parted lips met her own and a hand reached to slither under her clothes. A moan escaped her lips as she kissed back, tears slowly returning. 

Her undead heart thumped through her chest at the feeling of Frankie’s lips kissing over her mouth and face. She tasted her when the girl’s tongue entered her now parted lips, along with the tears that slid down her rotting skin. 

She saw nothing, only the copper brown tint of her eyelids. Frankie’s low and slightly husky voice made its way into her ears. “Just relax. Everything will be okay.”

“Yes...” She slightly jerked as a cold hand stroked the bandages wrapped around her stomach. 

What had she just gotten herself into?

“It’s going to be okay,” The voice of the girl currently kissing upon her echoed in her ears. 

“I swear it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i relate to deuce and frankie immensely so most of this was just me projecting my insecurities and also my burning need to kiss cleo de nile on the lips yes . i need to kiss cleo de nile on the lips.


End file.
